Like Living A Dream
by Suheil373
Summary: Walking home one afternoon, Hilary scrapes her knee. Kai agrees to accompany her and after a kiss given solely for distraction, they found themselves making out on Hil's bathroom! How the heck did that happen! KaixHil [One Shot]


_**Disclaimer**: Suheil373 does not own Beyblade. Never has, never will._

_**Author note**: Hi, guys! This is my first one shot that includes a bit of action between Kai and Hilary. They don't go **too** far, but they do a little more than just kissing, lol. And besides, in my other one-shot he only kisses her cheek, what fun is that? n.n _

_Read on and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Title: Like Living a Dream**

M**--**Romance

_Summary: Walking home one afternoon, Hilary scrapes her knee. Kai agrees to accompany her and after a kiss given solely for distraction, they found themselves making out on Hil's bathroom! How the heck did that happen?

* * *

_

_How did I get myself in that situation? I will ask myself this until my life ends… How and why?_

_The silliest thing turned into one of the sexiest, most exciting moments in my life!_

_I still don't even understand how it all turned into that…

* * *

_

It was one of those dull, usual afternoons. It had been raining for an hour until a few minutes before the students were freed for the weekend. The streets and everything else that was exposed were, undeniably, wet and slippery.

At 3 o'clock, the students rushed out of the school building and, by 3:05, Hilary had walked through the gates and was on her way home, as usual. She was wearing a short, light-blue skirt, a beige tank-top and a white jacket.

As she walked, she saw Kai walking her way. For a moment, the brunette felt her breath slip away and her heart skip a beat as silver pools met ruby orbs for the shortest second. For some strange reason, she now found her sight moving from him, to his legs, to the ground, and finally, everything went blank for a second before she opened her eyes and saw his directly in front of hers.

Tears formed in her eyes as he helped her up and she felt an excruciating pain when she stretched her right leg. Hilary's face immediately turned cherry-red due to the humiliation of having slipped and scraped her knee in front of Kai Hiwatari, her crush since before she had even met him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Hilary started dusting herself off, her blush deepening, "Yeah, I'm okay." She giggled pathetically, "It's a shame I'm dressed in pale colors, though."

He ignored her comment, "Do you mind if I walk you home? That knee looks pretty bad." Kai stared at her leg, which was, indeed, pretty screwed up.

The brunette cheered mentally, '_Yes! Kai's walking me home! Whoo-hoo!_' Outwardly, she simply smiled, "I don't mind. Let's go!"

* * *

"Well, this is it!" 

After limping all the way to her house, the ruby-eyed brunette didn't seem the least bit like she was hurt. Instead, she had the symptoms of a rather love-sick puppy.

"It looks… empty," said the slate-haired teen sincerely.

Hilary giggled lightly, "Yeah. My parents are gone until next Friday."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Then who's gonna bandage your knee?"

"Um… I guess I'll have to--"

"No. I'll do it for you. I don't think you have the brains to do it by yourself."

The girl narrowed her ruby eyes at him for a moment, but decided to let it go, "Fine. Do what you want."

Hilary opened the door and let herself and Kai into the small, pale-yellow and white house. He looked around and only saw a small, humble living room that had what seemed to be a 20 inch flat-screen television and furniture in different tones of brown. It was pretty cute, but as the brunette kept walking down the hall he followed her, ignoring the rest of his surroundings.

"Here we are!" She opened the door and flicked a switch to reveal a simple, all-white bathroom. There were mirrors, a sink and a small counter, all located to his right. Farther in, there was a shower in one corner to the left and opposite to it was a bathtub. The toilet was in front of the sink. "The first-aid kit is inside that cabinet. Just give me a minute, I'm just gonna change my clothes."

Kai nodded and as she left he leaned against the wall. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but it made him rather nervous that he was alone with a girl in said girl's house. And it made him even more nervous that her family wouldn't be getting back until who knows when.

He felt a bit sorry for her, though. Not having anyone to take care of her hurt leg… It was almost funny to see her fall like that. Kai nearly laughed when it happened, but decided against it. How would that make her, and even himself, feel?

After five minutes, she got back, "I'm here!"

"About time… Sit. Up there. Hurry," he said, almost annoyed that she just stood there looking stupefied.

That betraying blush crept onto her cheeks again, "Um… I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm wearing a sk--"

"Who cares…" Kai rolled his eyes and, despite the squeak of protest she let out as he did so, grabbed Hilary by the waist and placed her on the counter next to the sink. He grabbed the ankle of her injured leg and got closer to the girl's knee, getting a better look at it.

The slate-haired teen opened the cabinet that was beside Hilary and took out a bottle of some sort of spray that had been labeled 'Disinfectant.'

Instantly, the girl's ruby orbs widened, as she squealed, "Don't, that stings!"

He rolled his eyes, "How else am I supposed to clean it?"

"Uhh…"

'_I better find some way to distract her…_' And so, he did the first thing that popped into his head.

Hilary's heart thumped hard against her chest. Was it her imagination or was Kai getting impossibly close to her? The teenage girl's breath quickened. She felt lightheaded and she was almost sure that something was creeping up her spine.

Kai's heart was beating against his ribcage so hard, he could almost hear the blood pumping. He was glad that Hilary had closed her eyes and could not see the blush that had also covered his cheeks.

The slate-haired teen had never found himself in a situation like this… He closed his eyes, as his lips were only a mere inch from hers. As they joined in that nerve-wracking kiss, Hilary squeaked and they broke apart.

"You evil…! I… ow!"

Kai could see that tears had formed in the girl's eyes, "Sorry…" He grabbed some gauze and other things that the ruby-eyed girl did not pay attention to, and began to remove the crusted blood from her leg.

She felt like she had momentarily lived one of her dreams. Her heart was still beating hard… Kai had kissed her! It felt so out of this world… yet that disinfectant he sprayed her with really stung and was just the thing to let her know it was a genuine moment.

Kai had cleaned Hilary's leg. Now that it wasn't covered in blood, it looked like the most harmless scrape… it was still bleeding a bit, though. The gray-eyed teen bent and began wrapping Hilary's knee in a white bandage. As she let out a soft hiss of pain, he looked up, though for some reason, Kai wasn't looking at her face…

He almost blushed as he found himself looking at the brunette's pink underwear. '_So **that's** why she didn't want to sit there…_'

"Kai?" Startled out of his mind by the sudden mention of his name, Kai jerked his gaze up to look at Hilary's face. The girl shifted her gaze to the ceiling, her cheeks regaining that soft, pink blush, "Why… did you kiss me?"

He had known she would ask that, so as planned, his answer was, "To distract you."

"Oh," she looked toward the wall to her left, disappointed. "I thought that maybe… Never mind."

Kai stared intently at her, expecting her to go on, "You thought that maybe what?"

Hilary thought it over for a few seconds, '_Should I tell him or not? He** did** kiss me, so maybe that means I have a chance… But what if I don't? Then what?_' Deciding that the best thing to do was being honest, she shut her eyes, "I… really like you a lot."

He chuckled, "Seriously?" The brunette nodded, abashed. "It was pretty obvious…"

Silence…

Then, "You know? …It was my first kiss. Thank you."

The gray-eyed boy seemed to ignore the comment and stood up. Hilary instantly hoped that she hadn't scared him off, then noticed that he was done 'fixing' her knee.

The brunette smiled, "Thanks, Kai."

He turned to leave, but she held him by the arm. As he turned to face her and see what was wrong now, Kai was greeted by a pair of lips pressed against his own.

The blunette froze on the spot, unsure of what to do next. But as he felt Hilary's arms wrap around his neck, he simply slid his silver pools shut and placed his arms on either sides of her waist. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but still thought it sort of pleasant. Letting himself go, Kai gently slid his tongue into Hilary's mouth, earning a soft moan in reply.

She was so nervous and afraid. It felt good, but she couldn't get over the waves of euphoria that being on a lip-lock with Kai Hiwatari was giving her. Hilary timidly caressed the slate-haired boy's tongue as it explored the insides of her mouth. It felt so warm and smooth… Then he pulled away.

The girl immediately felt like she had done something wrong, "I'm so sorry, Kai! I shouldn't have done that! It was so disrespectful of me! I'm so so--"

"Shut up," he cut her off. Seeing as the brunette did as she was told, Kai picked her up like before and placed her on the counter. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, "Listen… Just… try to be comfortable. It's strange, but I like what's going on. If we're gonna go further, I want you to relax."

Hilary blushed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, "Um… Does that mean you want to go somewhere _beyond_ this? I'll understand if you don't!"

He raised a thin eyebrow at her, "Do you?"

Being caught off-guard, Hilary fiddled with her hands and replied, "Well, I-I'm not sure… But… Seeing as this is the chance of a lifetime, hell, I'll do anything!" She finished, sounding a lot more confident.

The gray-eyed boy smirked and placed one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into a rather heated kiss. He felt more self-assured this time around, so he decided on doing something different. He suckled on her lower lip, biting it softly, then suckling on it again.

A soft moan escaped the brunette's throat. Wanting to see if he reacted the same way, she freed her lip from his clutches and nibbled on his upper lip, earning in return a rather sexy groan. She smirked as he broke away, glaring playfully at her.

"Only I'm supposed to do that," said Kai in a low, raspy voice.

"You're not the only one that gets to have benefits… What fun is that?" Replied Hilary, smirking at him again.

He gave her one last glare, and pulled her into yet another kiss, now feeling as her hands explored his back. It felt so thrilling, being like this. He slid his tongue into her mouth once more, greeting hers as she stroked his. Why hadn't he ever wanted to do this? Going through it almost made him want to do it more, it made him want to stop being so distant and for once have a girlfriend or something of the sort… like a friend with benefits.

Hilary moaned again, as Kai's other hand pulled her by the hip toward him, almost crushing her against his body. Oh, how she loved this. It almost felt like a very realistic fantasy, but she knew by the way he roughly pulled her body toward his, by the way his tongue felt so smooth against hers, by the way he panted when they broke apart: this was the real deal.

"Kai…" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his, her eyes closed.

"What?" he panted.

"…why? Why are you doing this? Do you…do you like me?"

'_Do I?_' The blunette snapped his eyes open. Did he like Hilary?

He had certainly not given it any thought before. But now that he did, now that he was kissing her, now that he was touching her, now that he felt her small, fragile body against his… he realized… he was confused.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not sure… I've never felt like this for a girl in my entire life," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "But… I don't know."

Hilary felt herself shiver and smirked again, pulling him in for another kiss, "It's okay… we'll talk about that later."

"Yes, let's," Kai planted his lips upon hers again, but quickly pulled away and kissed the corner of her mouth… He then kissed her cheek, her jaw, and her neck.

It tickled the brunette, but at the same time, it felt different from the usual tickling. It was arousing her, it was making her want him in ways that she dare not mention to anyone. She breathed hard, her right hand managed to find its way to the blunette's soft, silky hair. As he softly bit her, the ruby-eyed girl arched her back, at the same time pulling his locks.

"Oh… Kai…"

She bit her lip, breathing hard, her chest rising and falling. Kai felt teased by this as he looked down to her breasts. He stood straight and looked into her eyes, "Do you mind?" She shook her head, her tresses bouncing around her face.

The silver-eyed boy suddenly found it hard to breathe. She was so cute… how could he ignore it before? Her chestnut colored hair framing her face… he suddenly found it adorable. Smirking at her, he pulled her blue tube-top down, revealing a pink, strapless bra.

Kai captured her lips in yet another kiss, at the same time undoing the bra from behind. This time, he felt himself grow hard down below, as he felt her exposed, pale mounds of flesh with his hands. They felt so soft, so tender. He suddenly thought that if he made a wrong move he would hurt her… but he quickly got rid of that thought, feeling her groan into the kiss. So she liked it…

Hilary didn't know what to do. She felt hot all over her entire body. She felt the sweat begin to form on her forehead, but she didn't care… All she cared about right now was Kai. All she could see was Kai… even when she closed her eyes, he was right there. She bit her lip again, moaning as she did so, as the slate-haired teen had started kissing her chest.

His eyes slid open, looking up at the brunette's face. This time, she wasn't cute at all. He could only see the sexiness radiating from her… and he didn't even think that sexiness was a real word. Kai couldn't even begin to believe that he was the one doing this. It felt so… un-Kai-ish. He had certainly never thought he would go this far with a girl, much less with Hilary, and even less likely, all on the same day of his first kiss! But he couldn't deny that, as he licked her soft, erect nipple, and saw her lips part to moan his name, this was way too real, way too good, and definitely, way too intimidating, even for him.

He reached up, trapping her lips in one more kiss, this time, less hungry, less lustful. Kai did like her, but for now, he didn't want to go so far. As he broke away from her, he turned away from her, "We can't do this."

The brunette sat up straight, pulling up her top, throwing aside her bra, which she considered useless at the moment, "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"Let's just say, it's not the right moment right now," he said, his voice sounding detached and nonchalant, as always. But after he spoke, he gave the girl the briefest smile, before walking out of her bathroom, then out of her house.

Even though he left her without another word, Hilary smiled to herself. Somehow, she knew that that wouldn't be the last time she and the boy of her dreams would have their moment. And although this time it felt like she had been in the briefest of dreams… it was still a really, really good dream.

_The end.

* * *

_

_Heheh, how did you like that? I **tried** to keep Kai as 'in character' as possible, but I'm still not sure if I managed it. So, what do you think? Was he, or not? _

_Reviews will be **very** appreciated! Thanks!_


End file.
